A Different Beginning
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Nala was attacked the night she left to find help. Months later she gives birth to twin boys, different in appearance but they shared the same thing, they were sired by a demon. When the truth comes out years later will the brothers followed the same dark path or will they be enemies as they were raised to be.
1. Proluge: A Dark Pact

**Okay so I was thinking and what if Kopa wasn't Simba's son. What if he was Nala's but also Scar's grandson and the result of rape. Here my attempt at this idea different from my other theory. Please review and tell me what you think, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing, everything belongs to Walt Disney. I own the plot and a few new and old OCs.**

 _Prologue: A Dark Pact_

The sound of yelps and growls echoed through the grey sky of the shadow lands formerly known as the Pridelands. A rich brown lion stood at edge of the rocky fortress that stood in the middle of his kingdom, with a worried expession. He had the hyenas to make sure no male crosses the borders to challenge him but it seems as he watched a group of hyenas get plumet to the dry ground that he had picked useless guards. He watched as the large dark brown lion looked towards his direction but running off, following his gaze. The rich brown lion knew that he would lose a fight with this larger male, but maybe there was something he could give in return of him keeping his rightfully owned throne. The sounds of cub laughter caused the king to turn his bright green eyes towards the small area near priderock where a goldish teen lioness with a brownish stripe going down her head and back, playing with his young adult daughter. Some how he must not have good luck, he wanted a male heir to succeed him and he has two daughters, the only son he has is a stink. A waste of air and never will be tilted heir, not as long as he's living. But as the challenging male got closer, he was able to see the young lion's qualities. That's when a idea came to him, he grinned before he headed down the rocky slope to greet the incoming male.

The intruding male stopped, his unearthly golden eyes locked on the male in front of him. "Are you the king?"

The rich brown dipped his head. "That I am. What can I do for you?"

The young dark brown male looked around before turning his head back towards the king. "I don't want to take your kingdom but I want to help. Your sidekicks are useless and I offer to defend your land...for a lovely price."

The king of the Pridelands looked at his oldest daughter and smiled. "I'm sure we can work something out." he turned his bright green eyes towards the younger lion. "I'm King Scar of the Pridelands,"

"Akuma..." the dark brown male bowed.

 _TLK TLK TLK TLK_

Nala returned her half sister to her mother before quickly leaving before she was stopped by her mother who doesn't want her to venture away from priderock alone. But this was a most, teaching her little sister how to hunt wasn't nothing. It's just today happens to be the two year death anniversary of the late king and her uncle, along with her best friend and cousin. A lot changed when her took the throne and a lot of things stayed the same. Even though her father was now king, she has been titled _'Princess'_ ever since she was born. Her dad was the former king's younger and only brother, therefore making him in titled to being a prince. Another thing that made the young peachy cream lioness want to take a moment to her self was that her best friend and cousin was also her future mate, so even if her father wasn't apart of the royal family, she would still be classified as a princess. But her mind kept repeating the same question over and over, what would her life be if Simba was alive? Different, better than now. Even though she's the current king's oldest, she's not in titled as heir and future queen. Her father doesn't believe in lionesses being crowned heirs, only a partner to keep his ego going. Princess Nala was deep in thought that she didn't notice someone else was around until a bulky dark brown furred lion, a bit older than her, with a mane darker than his coat and the oddest golden eyes.

The peachy cream lioness stopped walking and stood with her colorless paws separated, debating whether to run or flight. Aren't the hyenas supposed to keep males out of the Pridelands? The male must of sense her confusion, and must of read her body language. Because a smile grew on his dusty brown muzzle, "You have nothing to fear dear princess, unless you don't comply."

Don't comply? Nala shook her head before narrowing her green eyes that she inherited from her father. "Who are you? Does my father know your in his kingdom?"

The large male bowed before looking at the princess with a new glint in his eyes. "I am Akuma and your father knows I'm here. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gave me his blessing."

Blessing? Nala didn't like the sound of that or like the hunger look in his golden eyes. Nala turned to run back to the pride, but the male-Akuma were faster. He cut Nala off, blocking her path. Nala went to turn again but Akuma tripped her, by grabbing her back leg, Nala fell down hitting her chin on the dry ground. Before she could clear her dizziness, she felt something heavy on her before she cried out in pain. All she could do was lay there as Akuma put all of his weight on her. The pain from the intense mating was making her head swirl and her vision blurry, before everything went black she saw her father watching with no intention to help.


	2. A Bright-ish Future

**Travass, SLSPNOUATTLKFan and Carmen738 thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to see you're interested, here's the first chapter.**

Queen Nala awoke with a start, her peachy cream coat drenched in the sweat. Her wide green eyes scanned her surroundings to take deep breathes as she seen farmilar sightings of her pride members. She looked at the large frame of the golden-red mane lion by her side. It's been a few months since she left and returned with her best friend and the love of her life. She can't express the feelings and emotions that bubbled up when she found him in the oasis. She had always had a crush on him, even though he was her cousin. She couldn't help it. He was charming, kind, brave and very handsome. Apparently, Simba felt the same and after a moment of confessions they had a very _heated_ romantic reunion. It was fine until she brought up the fact that he should return. They fought like...wasn't sure what but after he stormed off she went to the waterfall that he took her to and cried. Simba was her only hope, and she couldn't go back to the Pridelands. Akuma would just rape her again and...tears pour down her face as she remembered it all. The reason why her father watched her be raped was it was a agreement. Akuma would keep the intruding males out but for a price and she was that price.

When she was finally able to contain her self she went to find Simba to find out why he couldn't return and she wasn't going to take no for a answer. But it turned out that he left to return, she didn't waste time to go after him. She was afraid of what would happen when they got there especially, when they come across Akuma. But all through the conflict he wasn't there and she found out after Simba defeated her father, her mother and grandmother told her that since she ran away the deal was off and he left. Which brings her back to her father, now deceased father. Simba didn't kill him, even though it wouldn't of bothered her if he did. Especially after finding out that he killed her uncle and blames Simba for his sinful crime. She never felt more ashamed in her life, even her sister felt ashamed to share the same blood. But Simba reassured them that he had no grudge against them. That he still loved her and wants her to be his queen and mate. Now she's expecting cubs, she can't wait to give birth. Which is in a few weeks, her family and friends are concerned about the possibility that she could be pregnant with Akuma's cubs, oh Great Kings she hope not.

A yawn and a soft roar caused her to exit her thoughts and return to the land of the now. She smiled at the bright orange eyes staring at her. "Morning my king."

The golden lion chuckled before nuzzling her cheek. "Good morning to you too." then he nuzzled her budging stomach. "How is the little one?"

Nala giggled before licking his salmon nose. "You mean little ones."

Simba smiled lovingly before he started to stand up. "As much as I would love to spend time with you, love. But the Pridelands awaits."

Nala smiled before standing as well. "Of course. Just be careful."

Simba nodded and gave his mate a long nuzzle before exiting the den. Being careful not to step on his sleeping members. Nala sighed before following but she only went to the peak of priderock. She couldn't go back to sleep, to many things was on her mind. Like what if she was pregnant but the cub wasn't Simba's. She shook her head to shake the thought away. The cubs just has to be his, they have to.

"This is not healthy."

Nala sighed already knowing who had joined her. "Not in the mood Kula."

The pale brown lioness rolled her light brown eyes. "When are you ever not in the mood. You're stressing and that's not healthy. If you're pregnant with that lion's cubs, I'm sure Simba would under stand. He is my cousin after all. As much as Tama don't like it."

Nala laughed lightly, remembering the memory. "I guess you're right."

Kula laughed but before she could say anything a small voice called for her. The two lionesses looked and seen Kula's three month old son. Before the apperance of Akuma, a rogue showed up and started a budding romance with Kula. Much to their friend, Malka displeasure. A few weeks after she returned with Simba, Kula found out she was pregnant. But she wasn't the only one pregnant, most be something in the water. Because not only is she pregnant, but so is a pawful of their friends and Zira. But the pale tan lioness left to give birth last night. She don't have to leave like Kula, Zira and the others but she thinks is the best.

"Yes, Khairi."

Nala shook her head before looking at the little russet brown cub. His royal purple eyes shinning brightly as he looked up. "I was just wondering where you were."

Kula smiled before walking over and nuzzled her son. Nala smiled and couldn't wait for the time where she can see her cubs. She cast her green eyes towards her stomach and smiled,

 _In due time..._

 _TLK TLK TLK TLK_

It was mid afternoon and Nala was sun bathing near priderock. Along with her was her half sister and best friends, Tama and Tia. The young goldish lioness yawned, even though she wasn't sleepy before casting her light green eyes on her big sister.

"Have you thought of names?"

Nala shook her head. "There's no reason, the father of the heirs name them or something like that. I have no problem with that."

A tawny beige lioness moved her pale green eyes from the rich grass below to the peachy cream queen. "What if he names them Fluffy or Fifi?"

Nala laughed before looking at her sister. "What about you, Alika?"

The goldish lioness smiled before replying. "Wyatt told me to choose, so I am between Wakili and Jaha."

Nala nodded, not at all bothered that her uncle and sister mated. He was chased out when her father took the throne but came back after receiving word that Simba was alive and she was the queen. There's so much worse than mating with a older lion, like the neighbouring pride towards the east. They tend to mate with family, daughters, mothers...that sort of thing. So her Grandmother Eshe didn't mind giving her uncle and Alika her blessing along with Alika's mother, Athalia. A loud shout caused the four lionesses to turn their attention to the direction the shout came from. To see a six month rich brown cub run into the plains.

"Mommy!"

Nala turned her head to the direction her half brother was running towards to see Zira walking towards them with her newborn cub hanging from her muzzle. Nala stood with a stretch before heading over with the others following. "Zira, are you alright?"

The pale tan lioness growled before placing her small cub down on the grass below their paws. "As find as I will ever be."

Nala frowned at the disappointment in the older lioness' red eyes. She must of expected a boy, Nala shook her head before looking at the light tanned bundle of fur cuddle against Zira's paws. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

Zira grunted, "Vitani. Now I am very exhusted." she turned her eyes towards the rich brown cub. "Come, Nuka."

The little rich brown cub scampered after his mother who headed away from priderock. Nala sighed heavily before turning to face her sister and friends. "I have to organise a hunt. I'll see you girls later."

The other lionesses nodded before they went back to sun bathing and talks about how the future will be with their cubs in it.


	3. A Unscheduled Reunion

**SPARTAN-626 and Travass thanks for the reviews.** **Pirate22 thanks for the suggestion, I'll keep it in mind. There's a reference to a story during the time Simba lived with Timon and Pumbaa, called The Race. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

 _Golden eyes stared at her through the fog that surrounded the area she found herself in. Fear flowed into her veins causing a dry sob to escape her muzzle. She wanted to run...to hide but she couldn't move. She can only close her eyes, hoping and wishing this would end. But when she opened them, she was staring into nothing but darkness. A growl made her ears twitch, but the fear that she had felt before escalated to where her body shook. There growl came from someone who was out for blood._

 _ **'Don't be afraid...after all you asked for it.'**_

 _She gasped at the thick voice that echoed through her sensitive ears. That soon was flat against her head as a light began to shine around the area causing her to see the owner of the voice and she didn't like what she saw. A dark brown furred lion with a mane a few shades darker than his coat that fell between his leaf green eyes that remind her of her own but what scarred her the most was the scar across his left eye..._

Nala shot up out of her sleep. Her heart was beating as though it was going to come out of her chest. She wanted to think about the dream she just had but a extreme amount of pain shot through her body. It was like nothing she ever felt before...even when Akuma attacked her. She clench her eyes shut, hoping that the pain would go away on it's own but it only increased. The lioness queen growled, she couldn't give birth here. It would be the wiser thing but she has to figure out what to tell Simba if the cub or cubs come out not looking like him but Akuma. Taking a deep breath, she sucked the pain in before standing on shakey paws. Once she felt she could move, Nala slowly moved through the den and took her time to reach the bottom of the slope. The night air was soothing on her aching and hot body as she walked through the plains to find a suitable den to give birth in.

After what felt like forever, the peachy cream lioness found a nice size den. She waste no time and entered the rocky shelter. A good thing too, because another wave of sharp pain shot through her causing her to fall to the den floor. Nala closed her eyes took deep breathes, remembering what her mother and grandmother said to do. She let out a agonizing scream that was combined with a roar before she started feeling like something was crawling from inside of her body, trying to get out. Nala took a few more deep breathes before pushing, not long after the sounds of a cub cry rewarded her, she could tell it was a female from the smell but before she could bath her daughter another intense pain rocked through her. The pain was unbearable but she wasn't done, two more times a pain so unreal erupted through her that it made her want to cry, which she did.

After she had gotten her heart rate kind of back to normal she looked at her cubs that mewing and moving around trying to find milk. She couldn't believe she gave birth to four cubs, a female and three males. With a deep sigh she began to bathe them, when she was done she nearly lost the bit of breath that just came back. Two of the older males were staring with bright green eyes, but it was the third cub that nearly took her breath away. He had dark brown fur and a tiny tuff that's a few shades darker than his coat like Akuma. The second cub was bright golden brown kinda like Simba but the king of the Pridelands wasn't his father. He looked like a mixture of her uncle and Akuma, but she knew that the other two was Simba's. The female looked like Sarabi and Simba if he was a female and the last boy was a mixture of Simba and Mufasa. Nala pinned her ears as she closed her eyes, what is she going to do?

"Nala..?"

Nala looked up and saw Zira standing in the entrance of the den she temporary claimed. "Zira? What are you doing here?"

Zira cast her red eyes on the little brown cub before looking at the younger lioness with a emotionless expression. "My den is not far from here and I was disturbed by screams and roars." Nala looked away not knowing what to say. "Are you alright? I see you gave birth."

Nala noticed that the question was forced but sighed and shook her head anyway. "I'm not sure. Two cubs are Simba's and the other two are not. I haven't even told Simba about that night...how am I going to explain this?"

Zira was silent for a moment before she finally found something to say. "I'm sure you can pass the other one as Simba's son. In the meantime you can give the brown one to someone."

Nala frowned as her ears perked a bit. Why didn't she think of that? "But who's going to take him?"

Zira reached a paw over and pulled the small brown cub to her and smiled. "I would. I sadly found out that I can't have any more cubs."

Nala's ears pinned as she looked at the pale tan lioness with sympathy. "I'm sorry." she looked at the small cub that reminded of her of Akuma and that's when she made her mind. "Take him."

Zira smiled before grabbing the mewing dark brown cub and left the den, silently leaping for joy.

TLK TLK TLK TLK

Simba paced around at the peak of priderock. He was worried and confused. Worried, because his mate might of gone in labour and she was alone. Which also adds to the confusion, why did she leave? The queen doesn't have to leave to give birth, actually none of the lionesses do. They didn't do during his father reign, they weren't going to now. That was most likely due to Scar and his tyrantly. The golden lion shook his head before looking towards the small tree that stood on priderock.

"Zazu."

The blue hornbill flew over to the young king with a bow. "Yes, sire?"

Simba sighed, he was still getting used to all the formality. "Please tell my mother and aunt to let all the expecting lionesses know that they are to give birth at priderock like it should be."

Zazu bowed once again before taking flight. With a heavy sigh he turned his attention towards the plains that was bathed in a mid golden glow. His thoughts on where is mate is and if she's okay halted as someone stepped besides him.

"That was a very noble thing you did, to bring back the notion for the lionesses' to give birth to here."

Simba turned his head to face the speaker, to see his mate's uncle. The pale cream lion was looking at him with gratitude in his hazel-blue eyes. "I thought it was for the best. Why did Scar take away the lionesses' right to give birth here?"

Wyatt shrugged and shook his head with a sigh. "Figures why Taka did anything. I seriously don't know."

Simba scrunch his nose at the name, Taka. But shook his head after hearing his majordomo calling him. Simba watched as the small bird flew over and hovered in front of him. "What is it Zazu?"

There was fear and worry in the hornbill's dark blue eyes. "A cheetah and her cub is caught in a stampede."

Simba's orange eyes widened as the terrible memories of that faithful day resurfaced. He closed his eyes and shuddered before taking a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at the pale cream lion at his side. "If Nala and the others are back before me, tell them what happened."

Wyatt bowed before watching the king run off with Zazu flying over him. Simba ran through his kingdom before stopping at the top of a hill where he saw with his own eyes the mother and her cub trapped in a zebra stampede. Simba didn't know what to do but knew he had to do something. He ran down the hill and ran along side the galloping herd before he ducked under a mare to get to the other side. He quickly grabbed the shaken goldish cub before running off with the pale golden cheetah following. When Simba was at a safe distance he stopped running and placed the cub down before trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you your majesty." the pale golden cheetah bowed her pale yellow eyes on the grass under them.

Simba sighed heavily before looking around then back at the cheetah. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Simba and the female cheetah turned to see another cheetah walked over. "Those damn hyenas called their selves hunting and almost got them killed!"

Simba couldn't help but think that he met this cheetah before. The cheetah was a light creamy orange, his spots were big and black. His paws were colorless and his claws were visible, he had a scruffy mane like fur, the tip of his ears and tail were white. "Swifty?"

The male cheetah looked from mother cheetah and her cub to the king with confused green eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Simba smiled, this was the cheetah cub he met while living with Timon and Pumbaa in the oasis. "It's me, Simba."

Swifty frowned before a smile formed. "Simba! It's great to see you!"

Simba nodded before shaking his head. "As much as I would love to catch up but unfortunately, I have to go deal with the hyenas. But my queen went into labour last night. I would like you and your family as special guests at the presentation."

Swifty bowed. "We'll be honoured sire."

Simba dipped his head before running off further into the Pridelands before he got out of ear shot he heard Swifty speak to the female,

"Amala? Are you and Fuli alright?"


	4. The New Matriarch

**Travass and Roganjalex, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them, here's the next chapter.**

Zazu felt nervous as they apporched the Outland border. He hasn't seen the hyenas since Simba returned and exiled them into the barren waste land. But now they were going to comfornt them, and the fact that they are doing it alone didn't sit well with him. "Um...sire? Surely you're not comfornting those scavengers alone."

Simba frowned as he stopped walking. He was so determined to get to the bottom of what happened that he forgot about sending for backup. "Zazu, get Wyatt and any available lionesses."

Zazu sighed in relief before dipping his head before taking off into the mid afternoon sky. Simba watched the hornbill go before turning to face the border just as he herd the sound of a twig snapping. The golden lion snapped his orange eyes towards the sound to see two pairs of yellow eyes heading towards him.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the big fur ball back from the dead."

Simba snarled as the eyes turned out to be two old hyenas, mainly the two that tried to kill him and Nala when they were cubs and not to mention that they were the same hyenas that chased him away from the Pridelands after the stampede...He growled as it came rushing back again, how everything pointed to his scheming uncle but he was too young and naive to have figured it out. Simba narrowed his eyes as a growl left his throat. "I exiled you! What are you doing in the Pridelands!"

Shenzi had now white around her muzzle and some going through her fur as well as her stylish black mane. The old hyena smiled a toothy grin as she stepped closer. "Coming to meet you. Matriarch's orders."

Simba stepped back confused about what he just heard. "Wait...if you're not the matriarch then who is?"

The old male next to Shenzi that always had something to say, spoke next. "Our son. Janja."

Simba looked at the two, who are apparently are mates with a even more confused look. "Hyena packs are known to be lead by females."

Shenzi growled before turning away but Simba still caught the disgusted look that formed. "I had a daughter, until she became a disgrace to me and the pack."

Simba frowned, wasn't this her daughter she was talking about. He shook his head before snarling. "Regardless who is in charge, tell your son to stay out of the Pridelands."

Another snap of a twig caused the three to see three young adult hyenas, the one in the lead had a black spikey, swept back mane. While the other one looked like a over weight version of Banazi as the third one was a reminder of the weird hyena that was with Shenzi and Banazi, Ed. "You have some nerve showing up here, kingy."

Simba stood his ground and lifted his head to show his dominance. "You must be Janja. You disobeyed my law. The hyenas are not permitted in the Pridelands, it could throw off the balance of the circle of life."

Janja laughed before stepping closer. But before he could say anything, Simba's backup ran over. The young hyena growled before turning but not before giving the king a look of hatred. "No one cares for the circle of life but fools."

Simba just stood there, as that was all he could do. He couldn't believe that the hyenas were like that, they truly were monsters. Simba sighed heavily before turning to look at the lionesses that came with Wyatt. The golden king was more than surprised to see his mother there. "Mom?"

The dark beige lioness shook her head with a small smile. "My Simba, you worry too much. I'm not old yet."

Simba went to say something about that but Kula stepped up. "Nala returned. She's anxious about you meeting the cubs."

Simba nearly stopped breathing, cubs. A wide grin appeared before he turned and ran through the plains. Kula turned and followed along with Sarabi and the other two lionesses that came. Wyatt smiled and shook his head before running after the others, he couldn't wait to meet his nieces or nephews as well.

TLK TLK TLK TLK

Khairi looked over his mother's paws as King Simba, his mother and Queen Nala's mother sat around the peachy cream lioness awwing and smiling at the three cubs that were in the queen's colorless paws.

Nala looked nuzzled her cubs before looking at Simba who just nuzzled her. She was happy that she had given birth but felt guilty that she hasn't told Simba about that night. But more than anything, she's not sure how he's going to take the birthing order. "Sorry Simba. Could you repeat that?"

"Who's the oldest?"

Nala sighed before pushing the golden orange cub towards the king, then she pushed a bright golden cub. "You have a daughter that was born first."

Simba frowned before nuzzling his mate. "I understand that this might be hard but I'm not like those sexist kings. I know that our princess will make a wonderful queen, like you."

Nala smiled before nuzzling her mate before pulling away a bit and moved her head to the side. "What are you going to name them?"

Simba thought about it before smiling at the three cubs. "The oldest will be Kiara, the second oldest will be Kopa and the youngest will be Kion."

Nala brightened up and nuzzled the three heirs. But before she could tell Simba how much she loves the names, Zazu flew in. Simba turned to the hornbill with concern in his orange eyes. "Zazu, what's going on?"

The blue bird took deep breathes before quickly responding. "Madame Tama has went into labour."

Simba sighed before smiling. He stood and headed for the den entrance with Zazu hovering over him. "Go to the mountain pride and tell Tojo what's happening."

Zazu nodded before flying off into the now Africa multi coloured sky of evening.


	5. Discontinued

I just want to let you all know that I will be discontinuing A Different Beginning. But it will be continued in a new story I'm working on called Acceptance. I apologise for the inconvenience, hope you enjoy Acceptance as well as A Different Beginning.


End file.
